


Welcome Home

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Series: Brogane [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brogane, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Obsession, Sibling Incest, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Keith had a rough day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rip im sorry

When the front door slammed shut, Shiro closed his book and dropped it on the table. Keith kicked off his shoes and stalked into the dining room. The sound of a chair scraping across the tile echoed off the walls as Shiro stood up.

“Bad day?” Shiro asked, his tone genuine. Keith dropped his bag on the floor and leaned against the wall with a sigh. 

“That doesn’t even begin to describe it, but if I tell you about it I’ll just get pissed again.” He griped. Shiro walked towards him, arms outstretched. Yes, this was what he’d been waiting for all day, his brother’s hug and words of reassurance. Shiro pulled Keith into his arms, stroking his hair lovingly.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll be eighteen soon, then you'll graduate and can move out, parents be damned.” Shiro murmured, face in Keith's hair. Keith clutched the back of Shiro’s sweater, breathing in his cologne. He wanted no one else to have him in such a way; no one was good enough for someone as sweet and compassionate as Shiro.

“I know but… they keep using my real name and I wanna punch all those teachers in the face.”

“We can’t do much for that, but is there anything I can do for you?” He knew that the way he was looking at him was with platonic love. He also knew that Shiro was weak for his little brother, would do anything for him. Keith pressed himself closer to Shiro. He let his foot brace itself against the wall behind him, and his knee pressed against the crotch of his pants.

“I love you, Shiro.” he muttered, voice muffled by Shiro’s sweater, “I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Shiro felt his eyebrows furrow as he felt Keith’s knee against his crotch. He knew Keith loved him, loved him more than what was probably normal, but this was pushing the envelope. He was about to pull away from Keith when he grabbed one of Shiro’s hands and guided it between his legs. His panties were wet all over. His fingers brushed over the soaked fabric instinctively, and Keith moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

No, this was exactly what he couldn’t do. He tried to pull away only to stay close as Keith gripped his arm harder. Keith looked up at Shiro, dark blue eyes coy as he rocked his hips against Shiro’s hand. He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be indulging Keith in whatever twisted fantasy he had, but when Keith moaned his name into Shiro’s sweater, he felt blood rush to his cock.

“Please Shiro, just this once.” His voice held a fake innocence to it. He knew that Keith was aware of what he was doing, might have even planned it from the moment he had walked through the door. Then Keith was grinding on his fingers, moaning softly against Shiro’s chest, rubbing his wetness all over his hand, and Shiro stopped thinking about the consequences.

Shiro grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall. Keith was smiling now, a slight turn of his lips but definitely a smile. Shiro pressed up against the soft cotton that covered his wet cunt, feeling a certain sense of pride when Keith moaned.

“What do you want me to do? I’m here for you, baby boy.” The words felt foreign on his tongue but Shiro spoke them anyway. Keith moaned, pushing his hips forward to feel Shiro’s fingers more. Two of his fingers dug into his clit and he keened, hips jerking forward.

“I want you to do so much, but mom will be home soon.” he whimpered, “I just want you inside of me for now. We can do more later.” 

More later? Was Keith serious? Thoughts swam through his mind, images of Keith bent over, Shiro’s cum dripping out of his pussy or Keith on his knees sucking him off. He wanted his cute pink lips around his cock, blue eyes staring up at him coyly as he takes Shiro down his throat. His cock throbbed in his jeans, and Shiro groaned. 

Without warning Shiro grabbed Keith by the thighs and pinned him against the wall, holding him high enough that his feet dangled a few feet off the ground. He threw his legs around Shiro’s waist and braced his back against the wall, keeping himself steady as Shiro undid his jeans. His cock sprung forward, bobbing heavily against Keith’s thigh as Shiro stroked it slowly. 

Keith’s eyes were wide with shock. He had seen Shiro naked plenty of times, but he’d never seen him hard. He felt his cunt twitch as Shiro tugged his panties aside. His pussy glistened with wetness, and Shiro’s mouth watered. He wanted to eat him out, make him cum with just his mouth. Keith was right: there was plenty to do and no time to do it.

Shiro grabbed Keith by one thigh and pressed the head of his cock to Keith’s tight hole. He was tight and wet and Shiro realized belatedly that all these years that he’d repressed his crush on his little brother was a waste. He could’ve been fucking him the way he was right now, having Keith clutching his back and moaning into his ear.

“Fuck Shiro, you’re so big it feels great. Fuck, h-harder.” Keith’s voice was trembling. He could feel his cunt twitching around Shiro’s cock, squeezing tight as he thrust in deeper. Keith leaned back for a moment and unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall open as he undid the clasps on his binder. Shiro’s eyes watched as his flat chest became soft breasts before his eyes.

“K-Keith, god.” He couldn’t find the right response for him. His words sent fresh pulses of blood to his dick as he slammed forward into Keith. His free hand crept up Keith’s stomach, dipping beneath the binder and gripping one of his breasts. They were soft and warm, and his nipples were hard under his fingertips. Keith’s breath hitched as he rubbed his nipples, and Shiro groaned, closing his eyes as he focused on fucking him.

“Am I tight? Does it feel good?” Keith breathed, his face flushed pink. Shiro thrust up into him harder and Keith’s moan cut through his words. “You like fucking your little brother? Do I turn you on? Do you think about me when you get off?”

His words were filling Shiro’s head. He had thought about Keith, bent over in his short school uniform. His panties pushed aside, him presenting his ass to Shiro, all long legs and knee high socks. Shiro moaned, bracing one hand against the wall as he fucked Keith.

“I do. I get off to you. Bet you’ve thought about me too.” Shiro gasped. Keith looked up at him, his smile trembling as he felt his orgasm nearing.

“God yes I do. I’ve fingered myself so much thinking about you fucking me into your bed. I wanna suck you off, I want you to cum down my throat and all over my face, tell me that I’m the best brother ever and a good slut. I wanna be your fuck toy, want you to _use me._ ” His voice pitched up as he came, his cunt twitching around Shiro’s cock. Shiro stilled all the way inside of him and groaned, feeling his cock pulse as he fell over the edge. He felt the warmth of Shiro’s cum filling him until it dripped out between his thighs.

Shiro gripped Keith’s waist as he staggered back far enough to let his feet touch the floor. His softening cock slipped out of Keith’s cunt, leaving a thin trail of cum rolling down his thighs. Keith’s eyes looked dazed, but he was smiling. He stumbled forward, obviously limping, and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist.

“Can we do that again? Maybe shower together?” Keith purred. His fingers raked down Shiro’s back, stopping at the brim of his shirt. The feeling of his fingers on Shiro’s back made his cock throb.

“Won’t guarantee anything.” Shiro muttered. He felt wrong, but something in him wanted to do it again, over and over, live out every filthy fantasy. Keith grinned and turned to grab his bag off the floor. Shiro watched the cum dripping from between his legs. Yeah, there would be a next time.


End file.
